Signaux amoureux
by Lilie654
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée qu'il aurait préféré déserter, House croit devenir fou. Paranoïa ? Fic issue d'un défi avec ma Tiff. OS, no drama !


_C'est la faute à Tiff tout ça ! Nan, c'est GRÂCE à Tiff tout ça XD_  
_Donc cette fic est issue d'un défi avec Tiff, en voici la base : _

_Situation :__  
__- Le soir, dans un bar.__  
__- Il y a un chanteur/chanteuse.__  
__- C'est une fête (anniversaire, promotion ou autre).__  
_  
_Conditions :__  
__- Cette phrase doit être placée : "Il commanda une autre bière. Peut-être que la soirée passerait plus rapidement en étant saoul"__  
__- House est présent à cette soirée _

_Et comme elle le dit si bien, il y avait une autre condition... Différente... __C'est à vous de deviner ! J'espère que vous apprécierez __Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction =)_

_._

_Comments are loved !_

_._

**Signaux amoureux**

.

« Putain Wilson qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- Moi ? Rien !

- Mais si ! Ca fait près d'un quart d'heure que je suis là, assis face à ton bureau et tu n'as pas encore daigné relever le regard sur moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques de si intéressant sur ton ordinateur, hein ?

Un ou deux clapotements de canne et House se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau, son œil inquisiteur scrutant l'écran que l'oncologue n'avait pas eu le temps d'éteindre.

- « _Désir et Séduction : comment savoir si elle a envie de vous ? Apprenez à repérer les signes qui ne trompent pas !_ »

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers son ami, qui avait viré au rouge vif et semblait chercher une pelle pour s'enterrer sous les fondations de l'hôpital. House se délectait de la situation.

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aimable et conciliant.

- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de nier.

- En effet. C'est qui ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu voies qui c'est, elle est au service pédiatrique.

- Hum. Canon ?

- Plutôt ouais…

- Ouh la ! Jimmy évasif égal Jimmy possessif. Ca doit être une bombe !

- Mais non, tu dis n'importe qu… Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- Ben j'imprime ça. Il doit y avoir plein de bons tuyaux, j'vais le lire en consult' tiens.

L'oncologue bougonna quelques injures mais laissa faire. Satisfait, House vérifia qu'il avait bien l'ensemble des pages et sortit tout sourire du bureau de son criquet préféré. Lorsque la porte se referma, ce dernier afficha un léger sourire, décrocha son téléphone et tapa un numéro interne.

- Cuddy ? C'est Wilson.

- Alors ?

- Il n'a pas marché, il a couru.

- Parfait, merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

HHHHH

Le trésor que peut-être Internet, c'est tout de même fascinant. Voilà ce que pensait House, avachi sur la table de la salle de consultation numéro deux. Surtout que tout cela pouvait être très instructif, surtout pour un diagnosticien – et un séducteur – hors paire. Il y avait tellement de signes _qui pouvaient lui permettre de se lancer les yeux fermés… et les bras grands ouverts !_ Et entre autres…

_Elle vous fait passer avant tout,_

_Elle mange peu… mais boit plus que de coutume,_

_Vous la faites rire,_

_Elle vous paraît plus belle,_

_Elle incline la tête sur le côté, signe d'ouverture, _

_Elle se trouble en vous présentant,_

_Elle ne refuse pas la proximité,_

_Elle s'inquiète pour vous, _

_Elle vous regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle vous écoute, elle s'intéresse à ce que vous dîtes,_

_Elle vous sourit comme jamais vous ne l'avez vue sourire,_

_Elle balance sa chaussure au bout de son pied, joue avec ses cheveux,_

_Lorsque vous êtes assis, ses genoux ou ses mains frôlent les vôtres._

Mouais… Il était moyennement convaincu. Sa lecture fut brutalement interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de talons hauts dans son sanctuaire de tranquillité.

« House ! Une consultation s'effectue avec un patient ! s'exclama Cuddy.

- Mais c'est le cas ! Je suis actuellement venu me consulter moi-même. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la découverte de mon moi profond.

- Si vous pouviez vous dépêchez, les patients attendent. Et il serait tout de même plus correct que vous vous soyez retrouvé avec vous-même avant le mariage de Chase et Cameron. Vous y rendre dans une espèce d'état de transe frôlerait l'indécence.

Il n'avait même pas pu réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle était déjà partie. Il sauta presque à terre, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'il était estropié, et la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait son bureau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ? Et puis pourquoi j'irais ?!

- Vous y allez parce que vous êtes invité. Et puis je pensais que vous étiez au courant que Chase et Cameron sont fiancés. Ca fait plusieurs mois déjà.

- Oui je le savais mais… J'irai pas ! Pis j'ai rien reçu comme invitation !

Ils étaient à présent dans le bureau de la Doyenne et celle-ci lui tendit un petit carton beige plié en deux. Il l'interrogea d'un sourcil soupçonneux.

- L'invitation ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'le crois pas…

Il consentit enfin à ouvrir le livret et lut les premières lignes.

- Mais… c'est dans deux jours !

- C'est exact.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous possession de MON invitation ?

- Deux mois environ. Et j'ai répondu positivement.

- God, non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Cameron va se faire un film, je le vois d'ici !

- En effet, elle était aux anges lorsque je lui ai annoncé, renchérit Cuddy avec un sourire victorieux.

- J'irai pas.

- Si, vous irez.

- Et qui va m'y forcer ? Vous peut-être ?

- J'y compte bien. »

HHHHH

**[Superbus – On Monday] www deezer com/track/1180679**

Deux jours ! Comment aurait-il pu parvenir à un plan suffisamment astucieux pour esquiver la case riz blanc et embrassades, en à peine deux jours ?! Il avait bien sûr commencé à faire chanter Wilson à propos de ses intentions très « pédiatriques », afin qu'il fasse chanter Cuddy par procuration, mais sa tentative avait avorté avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. A croire que le criquet l'avait vu venir… Il était tellement occupé à broyer du noir qu'il soupçonnait Cuddy de l'avoir volontairement maintenu dans l'ignorance, rien que pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Vicieuse la Cuddy, très vicieuse. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui montrer qu'il aimait ça. Il avait tout de même réussi à limiter le calvaire et s'était arrangé avec la Doyenne pour ne se rendre qu'à la soirée organisée pour l'occasion. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait assis au bar du très classe bistrot qui accueillait la moitié du Princeton Plainsboro pour cette fête matrimoniale. Derrière lui, sur un vaste dance floor, nombre de ses collègues se déhanchaient sur une chanson absurde, donc les paroles enfantines étaient débitées par une chanteuse juvénile perchée au dessus de son micro (ou bien était-ce le micro qui était perché au dessus d'elle ?) et donc la voix criarde commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Il soupira. Bien qu'il était convenu de sa présence à cette soirée, aucune clause du contrat secret passé avec le diable ne stipulait qu'il devait être charmant et de bonne humeur. Il commanda une autre bière. Peut-être que la soirée passerait plus rapidement en étant saoul. Et soudain, le drame. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Non ! Dieu, non ! Pas le slow !

**[The Platters – Earth Angel] www youtube com/watch?v=UHswhd7fptk**

Les jeunes mariés se lancèrent un regard attendri et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Petit à petit, des couples de danseurs improvisés se joignirent au centre de la piste. Beuuuurk ! Même Wilson ! Alors c'était elle, la nana de la pédiatrie ? Pas mal…

Quelques personnes restaient en retrait, à la périphérie du dance floor. Il y lança un regard furtif et accrocha par hasard celui de Lisa Cuddy. Merde ! Immédiatement, elle décolla son dos du mur et commença à faire le tour de la piste, venant dans sa direction. Non, non ! Par pitié ! Elle arrivait déjà à sa hauteur, affichant un sourire doucereux. Il s'efforça de croire qu'elle venait ici pour commander quelque chose à boire. Oui, c'était forcément quelque chose comme ça...

« Vous comptez rester assis à ce bar toute la soirée ?

- Hum… A vrai dire… OUI.

Elle haussa un petit sourcil, s'apprêtant à protester et il préféra lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- A aucun moment, lorsque vous m'avez fait chanter pour que je vienne, vous n'avez intégré le fait que je devrais sourire et encore moins me dandiner. Alors oui : je vais rester assis là.

Elle sourit, visiblement peu surprise de sa réaction, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise haute qui voisinait la sienne. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ENCORE ? Devant son regard inquisiteur, elle lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Il n'y a pas que vous qui buvez de la bière, et puis comme ça je vous tiendrai compagnie.

C'est drôle, cette façon de se soucier de lui, ça lui rappelait quelque chose… Même si elle disait ça avec un ton ouvertement ironique bien entendu.

- Garçon, une bière s'il-vous-plaît. Oui, une Krony. Merci.

Peut-être pas si ironique… Oh ! Ca lui revenait maintenant. En effet, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

_Elle vous fait passer avant tout._

Hum, une simple coïncidence. Ouais, c'était la situation peu probable dans laquelle il se trouvait qui lui montait à la tête. Elle observait les danseurs avec un genre d'envie au fond des yeux, alors que sa main montait et descendait sur la surface lisse de son verre. Ils ne disaient rien. Bientôt elle commanda un nouveau verre, mais de Martini cette fois-ci.

- Vous devriez peut-être manger un peu pour faire passer tout ça.

_Elle mange peu… mais boit plus que de coutume._

- Hum ? répondit-elle.

- Nan rien, souffla-t-il.

Quelle connerie d'avoir lu les soi-disant « bons plans » de Wilson, maintenant il voyait du rose partout. Il entendit sa voisine pouffer de rire alors qu'il soupirait. Il rouvrit ses yeux fatigués et les tourna dans sa direction.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez l'air d'adorer être ici ce soir.

Elle disait cela en essayant de détacher du bout de ses dents la coque trop peu ouverte d'une pistache. Il lui répondit d'une moue hautaine et légèrement désabusée, et son rire cristallin redoubla d'intensité.

_Vous la faites rire._

Ouais, elle se moquait surtout de lui pour le moment. Cependant il devait bien le reconnaître, elle avait toujours été amusée par ses blagues, qu'elles soient douteuses, sinistres ou sincèrement drôles. Il lança un sujet de discussion, n'importe lequel. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : la tester. Et plus il parlait, plus il oubliait pourquoi il parlait au juste. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Il se perdait malgré lui dans la contemplation de sa voisine. Elle avait mis l'une de ses robes légères, de la soie peut-être. Il n'y connaissait rien. Décolleté en V, jambe découvertes jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Lui avait-il déjà dit que le noir lui allait magnifiquement ?

_Elle vous paraît plus belle._

Mais non, n'importe quoi. Pas plus belle, juste aussi belle que d'habitude. C'est-à-dire très belle. Hum, il s'enfonçait tout seul. C'est alors qu'elle inclina la tête sur le côté, sa chevelure tomba sur son épaule, découvrant son cou. Gloups… Il avait bien l'impression qu'elle s'abandonnait. Si elle se penchait encore un peu plus, le sommet de son crâne toucherait bientôt son épaule. Elle releva son regard oblique sur lui, foudroyant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Elle incline la tête sur le côté, signe d'ouverture._

Il détourna son regard pour reprendre contenance. Il délirait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas déjà être saoul, il n'avait bu qu'une bière et la seconde était toujours intacte sur le bar, la mousse commençait même à défraîchir. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond pour serrer la main d'une sexagénaire qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- Docteur Cuddy ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis la mère d'Allison.

- J'avais deviné, on ne peut pas vraiment se tromper.

House soupira d'exaspération à côté d'elles. La politesse… Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la main fraîche de Cuddy se posa sur son bras et y exerça une légère pression.

- Oh et voici le docteur House, votre fille a travaillé quelques années avec lui avant de prendre son poste aux urgences.

- Elle me l'a raconté en effet. Enchantée docteur House.

- Hum ? fit-il en ignorant la main tendue.

- Euh… Et bien je vais vous laisser, mon mari m'attend un peu plus loin.

Il fut soulagé qu'elle abandonne si vite. A vrai dire, il réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus exactement si c'était « _Elle _se trouble_ en vous présentant_ » ou « _Elle _vous touche_ en vous présentant_ ». Il se retourna pour observer Maman Cameron s'éloigna et bouscula presque la Doyenne qui était restée debout à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si proche… et elle ne semblait pas dérangée de cette proximité.

_Elle ne refuse pas la proximité._

C'était de la folie cette histoire ! Il délirait ! C'était forcément lui qui délirait ! Pourtant leurs corps se touchaient pratiquement et elle, elle soutenait son regard, tout à fait détendue. Elle le dévorait même du bout de ses prunelles, quelque peu dilatées lui semblait-il, comme si elle désirait plonger au plus profond de ses yeux. Il fit un mouvement de recul peut-être un peu trop brusque et se cogna la jambe contre la paroi du bar. Il étouffa une imprécation et se massa la cuisse.

- Vous avez mal ?

Il se figea et lui lança un regard presque apeuré.

_Elle s'inquiète pour vous._

Oh non, pas ce coup-là. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle ne faisait que ça ! Mais c'était par culpabilité, parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de sa douleur, parce qu'elle avait décidé de l'estropier contre son gré… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rassit, croisant les jambes. Sa robe glissa et dévoila sa cuisse. Il déglutit difficilement. Se changer les idées avant de devenir totalement frappadingue.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez fait bonne impression malgré tout.

- Pff, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Telle mère telle fille ! Ca faisait une bonne demi heure qu'elle me matait du coin de l'œil, attendant que son mari passe de l'autre côté de la pièce pour pouvoir passer à notre hauteur afin de le rejoindre. Les femmes ont de ces plans…

Silence. Aurait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il détourna vaguement son regard de sa bière, le risqua une fois de plus dans sa direction.

_Elle vous regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle vous écoute, elle s'intéresse à ce que vous dîtes._

Elle ne pouvait pas à proprement parler le regarder dans les yeux puisque lui-même évitait son regard, mais à la façon dont elle le fixait maintenant, il pouvait s'en rendre compte, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Ca en devenait… flippant. Et pourquoi lui faisait-elle ce sourire là aussi hein ? Ce sourire putain… Il était plaqué sur ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui et elle ne semblait pas encline à l'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

_Elle vous sourit comme jamais vous ne l'avez vue sourire._

Mince. Ca non plus, ce n'était pas faux. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle adressait ce ravissant sourire, entre la passion et la timidité. La passion ? Où était-il allé pêcher ça ?! Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre pieds. Tandis que l'instant slow touchait à sa fin, il sentait le regard de la Doyenne se perdre de nouveau sur la foule enlacée. Il crut voir dans son attitude quelque chose de la mélancolie. Et comme pour asséner le coup de grâce, il remarqua qu'_elle balançait légèrement sa chaussure à talon au bout de son pied_, qu'_une mèche de ses cheveux s'enroulait autour de son index _de façon presque… érotique.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle avait plutôt l'air perdue dans ses pensées, à des kilomètres de là, tandis qu'il faisait l'inventaire d'imaginaires signaux _amoureux_. La mélodie se tut et elle pivota sur son siège, se retrouvant face à lui. Il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_Lorsque vous êtes assis, ses genoux ou ses mains frôlent les vôtres._

Elle avait dû ressentir son trouble car elle ne bougeait plus, son regard ancré dans le sien. Il n'osait plus respirer. Il était devenu croyant au cours de la soirée et priait maintenant son dieu pour que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'était pas possible que Cuddy soit actuellement en train de le draguer. Rien que le mot le faisait frémir. Frémir d'embarras, frémir de désir. Il ne savait plus où il était. Elle se leva et quitta le bar pour la piste de danse immobile. Si seulement Dieu voulait lui donner rien qu'un slow de plus, il se lèverait et la rejoindrait.

C'était maintenant pour lui une certitude : un dieu existait quelque part. Il se leva précipitamment et l'appela. Elle ralentit l'allure et il put la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne disparût de son champ de vision. La tête légèrement baissée, elle lui montrait son dos. Il se rapprocha au maximum sans la toucher puis passa un bras autour d'elle, posant délicatement une main sur son ventre plat.

- Hey, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Ils étaient au milieu de la piste. Les corps autour d'eux reprenaient leur valse lente. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Il la fit pivoter et encercla sa taille. Elle encercla son cou. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Mais comment se pouvait-il que tous ces signes concordent, et maintenant qu'il y songeait, dans l'ordre de sa lecture en plus ?! C'est alors qu'il vit Wilson, quelque part dans la foule, brandir deux doigts en V au dessus d'eux, symbole de victoire. Il entendit Cuddy rire contre son torse et soudain, la lumière fut dans l'esprit de House. Il hoqueta, se détacha légèrement de la Doyenne et la regarda dans les yeux.

Saloperie, susurra-t-il. J'ai pas marché, j'ai couru.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air anxieux. Elle redoutait visiblement sa réaction, maintenant qu'il avait découvert la supercherie. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, _il sourit comme elle ne l'avait vu sourire_. Il la pressa plus fort contre lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Ce signal-ci était plus limpide que n'importe quel autre, et elle comprit immédiatement le message. Il faut dire qu'aussi, les femmes ont de des plans...

.

.

FIN.


End file.
